It Will Go On
by winterimperfect
Summary: Sherlock gets a new case, a famous piece of jewelry has been stolen and the last trace of it ends at a luxurious cruise ship for gay couples only. With the help of a sulking John, can Sherlock solve this case before it takes someones life? The adventure! The drama! The romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first Sherlock fanfiction. Though, you've seen my writing before if you've read The Young Sniper, Chance Meeting or Blind Date (all by Bella Watson-Holmes) as I have a hand in those. If you haven't read them, do so. Especially The Young Sniper -stare- I'm having a blast writing that one.**

**Okay, this story here.. it's birthed from a drawing I'm doing for Bella Watson-Holmes' birthday. It started out as a crack fic, but I'm taking a traditional writing stance on it. I warn you though, there will be random hilarious things in it because that's how I write.**

**If you're looking for something super romantic, I must apologize in advance for I don't have a romantic bone in my body and suck at writing romance. It will be clumsy. Like Sherlock with love.**

**Enjoy, please, R&R.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 1.

"What do you mean we're going on a cruise? I have a job you know."

"Does it matter? We have a case, and it's on that cruise. What's her name can cover for you. Come along, now." Sherlock sniffed, waving a hand at the fuming man.

"The things I do for you." John huffed, pulling out his phone and angrily pressing the buttons as he called work to cancel for the next two weeks. "This better be worth it. Now, why are we going on this cruise? Couldn't you go by yourself?"

The brunette glanced at the blonde, "Pack your things for two weeks, I'll explain in the cab."

John looked heaven-ward, shook his head and jogged up the stairs to throw some clothes and belongings into a backpack.

–

"So," John began as he got comfortable in his seat in the cab, "What are we doing on a cruise?"

Sherlock glanced at his phone before pocketing it and taking a deep breath, "Mycroft already booked us onto this high-end cruise. It's for gay couples only hence why I am not on my own, don't look at me like that, he's the one who made you my date. A precious piece of jewelry was stolen from Royalty, which is why Mycroft is involved. He didn't want to do this himself, after all, I'm the one who goes 'sniffing around' as he says. He's found that the last trace of information ended on this cruise, so he set us up to go looking for it on said cruise."

John sighed, "Why is it that I'm always paired as your gay lover?"

Sherlock simply chuckled and shrugged, looking out the window.

–

When the cab came to a stop at the docks, the two alighted. John stared in wonderment at the large, over the top luxurious cruise liner that was docked up.

"That's our cruise?" He asked in awe, speechless when Sherlock nodded and offered him the crook of his arm.

"We must look authentic now. Oh, and my name is now Steve. Think you can remember to call me that? Thanks to someones blog my name is well known. That's why I had to do this to my hair in the cab." He murmured, waving a hand towards where his hair was currently slicked back.

With the hair away from his face and a new personality coming alive on his features he could barely recognize his friend.

John slid his hand into the crook of Sherlock's arm, trying to hide his shiver of revulsion. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch the other man or what not, but his constant insistence of not being gay felt hypocritical at this moment for he felt his heart skip a beat as he was lead to wait in line amongst many rich gay couples.

They had been in line for only a few minutes when there was a tap on John's shoulder. He turned around to see a tall, thin man with short cropped hair in a pink T-shirt and tight blue jeans.

"You're new here! I've never seen you before and I've been on this cruise **so** many times I know nearly everyone!" The man said flamboyantly. John mentally grimaced at the stereotypical fashion of this man.

"My name is Alexis, and this here is Micheal. We've been together for ten years, crazy isn't it?" The other gushed, pulling over his older, and much shorter, partner.

"I'm John, this is Steve." He replied, shaking their hands and almost jumped when he saw a warm smile on Sherlocks features as he shook their hands, "We've been together for five years and it's our anniversary, I thought this would be the best way to show how much I love him." He gushed, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders and squeezing.

"You guys are adorable!" Alexis all but squealed. Micheal appeared to be much more reserved and eyed them a little warily as the more flamboyant of the two continued to chatter on.

John was still taken aback by Sherlock becoming almost as flamboyant, though he made sure to pay attention to keep the false information Sherlock was giving out in case he needed to talk about their 'relationship' with other couples.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when the line began to move and the boarding began. It took a few hours before they found themselves on the ship and in a luxurious room. John tried not to look at the large king sized bed covered in silks and velvets.

Sherlock sighed and sat down, looking wiped. John lowered himself into the loveseat a short distance away from where the brunette sat.

"Okay, to go over our story in case someone catches you alone. We've been together for five years, we met at the night club Heaven where I bought you your favourite drink and wooed you, taking you home that very night where we became partners."

John looked at Sherlock incredulously, "I don't even know Heaven, I've never been there."

"If anyone asks, just say it's bright, flashy, and you can't hear anything." The other stated, closing his eyes slightly.

"We're looking for a man around my height, closer to your build. Dark hair. That's whom people spotted running off after the theft. Unfortunately, that's the only information I know so we will have to be patient. Tonight, at dinner, I'll try to study as many people. If needed, we may have to dance to see more people and possibly socialize. Can you dance?" The brunette asked, staring into his eyes.

John gulped, "Not well, I'm afraid."

"Come, let me teach you the basics so that you can at least spare my feet from needless pain." Sherlock drawled, outstretching a hand towards the blonde.

"They tend to do more classical dancing here so we don't have to focus on what the youth of today call dancing." Sherlock explained while teaching John how to follow his lead in a waltz. "It makes it feel more refreshing apparently and makes them feel less sexual."

John nodded and soon got the hang of the dance, only stepping a few times on the others feet. They soon settled back down and John was panting slightly at the exertion needed for such a dance. They heard some chatter in the halls and felt the ship beginning to move.

"Ah, we're on the move. Most people are making their way to their rooms, shall we head to the deck since we're already situated? Dinner will be served shortly so let's make others see us being a couple prior." Sherlock murmured, standing up and adjusting his suit jacket and brushing off his pant legs.

John got up to join him, accepting the hand Sherlock offered. They locked the door as they left and made their way to the deck, passing people who gave them suggestive looks or lewd expression while others just smiled. They were only a few couples up on the deck since most were getting settled right now. They made their way to the side, close to another quiet couple. They just watched the dock fade from sight as the ship moved farther and farther out to sea.

John had to refrain himself from shoving the other off when Sherlock slid an arm around his back and braced it on the railing to make them appear to be having a little romantic moment.

"The couple next to us is paying a little too much attention to us, bare with this for a little while." Sherlock whispered in his ear, the hot breath causing the smaller man to shiver.

They stared quietly out at the sea, Sherlock leaning close to rest the side of his head on John's shoulder, whom had to resist the urge to sneeze when a spare curl tickled his nose.

"Your gel is starting to give out." John whispered as renegade locks slowly broke out of the strangle hold due to the salty sea air.

"I will reapply some before dinner, do not fret." The brunette murmured, standing up suddenly and turning around. John looked over his shoulder, surprised to see the couple from the line directly behind them.

"Oh, darn! I wanted to surprise you!" Alexis groaned, looking at them with a sulky expression. Micheal gave them a tense smile and nod before he grabbed the taller mans arm to drag him away.

"Hold on, Micheal is it? I wanted to talk to Alexis a little bit, could you keep John company? Don't worry, I love John and have no interest in your lover." Sherlock said in a soothing manner, a polite smile tugging his lips.

John wanted to complain, he did, but he knew where Sherlock was going with this. That boy apparently knew everyone on here, he would know who didn't belong, so he sucked it up and gave the glowering Micheal a welcoming smile.

"It's a really nice evening, don't you think?" John said, leaning his back against the railing as he watched Micheal slowly lowering his defenses.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little tense. A lot of people on here attempt to 'swing' and they tend to go after Alexis because of how welcoming and cute he is and they think he's hitting on them when he's just being friendly." The dark haired man stated, looking out at the sea and not at John.

"It's much alright," John began, giving the other a warm smile, "I can understand. Just coming up on deck he and I got many lewd stares, as if we were fresh meat. But don't worry, Sh-Steve isn't a swinger."

Micheal nodded and came forward to lean against the railing, he looked at John and began to talk when they were both interrupted.

"What are two cuties like you doing out here without a man?"

The black haired man looked at them suggestively. He was roughly six foot two and looked like a rugby player with his muscled body and broad chest. Micheal groaned in disgust, muttering under his breath, "Not this guy again."

"Mike, I am insulted that you aren't happy to see me again. You certainly seemed to have enjoyed yourself last year!"

John looked between the two, wondering what could cause the smaller man to go into such a defensive stance near the tall man. The blonde studied the newcomer and realised he fit the description of the possible theif. He tried to wave Sherlock over when the stocky-man blocked his view to his friend and bent down to get in his face.

"You're older, but still very sexy for your age. I want you."

John recoiled back, bumping into Micheal. He was not gay, and besides that, this man would never be his type.

"My name is Culhwch, what is your name?" The tall man asked, holding out his hand. John hesitantly put his hand in and was about to say his name when the other man pulled him forward and went to kiss him.

John squeaked and was surprised to feel cold fingers over his mouth. Culhwch looked up in anger, though backed down fast when he stared into the fierce sea-green eyes of Sherlock.

"I do believe you just tried to kiss another mans partner. What were you thinking?" Sherlock drawled, wrapping an arm around John in a protective manner.

Alexis soon hurried over and fussed over Micheal, apologizing for not being there.

"He came on to me."Culhwch said in a boasting manner, "Not many people can resist me."

John caught himself sneering in disgust, but quickly looked down. He didn't want to loose the possible lead of this man being the suspect. He was taken aback, though, at the sight of Sherlock clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. He was about to grab Sherlock before he did anything rash but saw that he had quickly composed himself.

"I doubt he did, for I had watched the entire altercation from the other side. I do believe it was you who came onto him. Now, please, leave. It's our five year anniversary and I would deeply appreciate some time with him. It is time for dinner, if I recall correctly. Now, if you please.." Sherlock said quickly, taking John by the elbow and guiding him towards the lower deck where the dining room was.

Behind him he could hear Alexis coaxing Micheal to him to bring him down for dinner as well. What he wasn't expecting was the sharp sound that echoed behind. He quickly looked behind to see that Alexis had punched Culhwch and was ripping into him verbally for not only going after Micheal again but also chasing after another man who was already spoken for. He then grabbed the smaller mans hand and marched towards them.

"I am **so** sorry about that, John." Alexis gushed, threading his arm through John's so that they created a four person chain. "He hits on any man, no matter whom he's with. Stay away from him or he might do to you what he did to Micheal last year."

John wanted to know what had happened, but the strained look on Micheals face made him refrain from questioning. Sherlock would probably get the information out eventually.

They soon broke off their chain as the door was too small for them to enter in such a manner.

"You wouldn't mind dining with us, would you? I know it's your anniversary and all.."

Sherlock and John both were taken aback for the person who requested it was not Alexis, but Micheal. Sherlock gave John a small nod and looked over his shoulder with a smile, "Of course, Micheal. John and I would be delighted!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, oops. I own nothing! Not even shoes! Hah, kidding. I don't own the characters.

**I just want to thank my followers and reviewers. I was worried no one would like this story. If you have any ideas or things, no matter how silly, to show up in this story, feel free to leave it in a review or a PM. I might just use it.**

**I also will start uploading now every two days or so to give me time to also help Bella Watson-Holmes with her stories.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 2

They were nearing the end of the meal, small talk and chattering and the clinking of cutlery filled the room. John and Micheal were deep in conversation when a waiter came up and smiled at them all.

"I see you four are enjoying yourselves. The dancing will begin shortly, but no worries. You don't **have** to dance. Does anyone want drinks?"

John glanced up at the tall, thin, good looking waiter who had a rather charming air about him. He smiled, "I'd like some champagne, any body else want something?"

Alexis called out some drink name neither John nor Sherlock have heard of before; Micheal and Sherlock both ordered white wine.

Shortly after the waiter left, the lights dimmed around the dining area and the lights opened up on the dance floor attached to the dining hall. Soon, the air filled with classical music.

"Oh, I love when they go with the classical music!" Alexis squealed as Micheal nodded, finishing up his food.

Alexis had already finished long before and had been pestering Sherlock for the lack of food he ate.

"You need to eat, honey. Look at how **thin** you are. You need to eat!"

Sherlock gave a sharp glance in John's direction who quickly outstretched a hand before saying to Alexis, "He doesn't really eat much. Small stomach. He ate more than enough."

The flamboyant counterpart pouted and went to say more when Sherlock cut him off.

"Oh, it's The Second Waltz." He murmured, holding a hand out for John, "Shall we? This is a most exquisite piece. It would be a shame to ignore it."

John hesitated before placing his hand in Sherlock's and going, "Steve! I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh, he's so cultured!" Alexis whispered to Micheal as they watched their companions weave around tables to go to the dance floor.

"Your drinks."

The couple at the table looked up to see the waiter smiling at them as he placed their drinks at the appropriate spots. Alexis took a sip of his drink -stating it was made perfectly- before staring at the couple dancing.

The waiter lingered, staring at the dance floor. "So, the little blonde man is with that fierce looking bloke?"

"He's not that fierce looking." Micheal murmured, "He's really nice actually."

The waiter had a pinched expression before he accidentally knocked over the glass of champagne.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." The waiter whined, "I'll be right back with a fresh one for him."

Alexis and Micheal looked at each other in a perplexed manner before deciding to join the other couple on the dance floor.

–

"You have really improved, John." Sherlock murmured, his hand resting against the others lower back as he lead them through the waltz, "I would ask who taught you, but I know the answer."

John laughed, his fingers curling slightly on the taller mans shoulder as he followed the other across the dance floor.

They had just completed their dance- the song changing to Grammofon- when they sat down out of breath.

"You guys were fabulous." Alexis gushed as he came back, flushed from attempting to dance with Micheal. Neither had waltzed before and it ended up being an almost comedic moment until they were able to smooth it down to only a few trips after Sherlock instructed them. "We don't normally dance here, but you two looked so amazing we just wanted to give it a go!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sherlock said with a smile, picking up his wine and sipping it slightly.

John lifted his champagne and took a sip, startled when something hit his lips. Perplexed, he put his glass down and looked at it. In the dim lights he could just barely make out something at the bottom of his glass.

"What's the matter, John?" Sherlock asked, reaching over to place a hand on top of the blondes.

"There is.." He began, reaching into the glass with his index and middle finger to pull out a silver necklace, "Something in my glass."

He held between his hands a silver necklace with a small blue pendant hanging from the middle. It looked old and expensive.

"Oh wow, how much money do you have, Steve, to afford a present like that for him?" Alexis said in awe before getting up to put it around John's neck.

Sherlock looked at John, telling him wordlessly that it was not him. John knew it wasn't Sherlock, so the question was, who?

–

The night air brought Sherlock's hair into an unruly mess, the gel giving up it's attempt to tame the curls. He was leaning on the railing, staring out at the sea as he thought of why that necklace had ended up in John's drink. It looked similar to what Mycroft had described, but he had to be sure.

John soon walked up to Sherlock, looking up at him in concern. He had been chatting with Micheal when Alexis came to take him away.

"What's wrong? If it's this silly necklace, could you **please** take it off. I have no clue who gave it to me, but I assure you, it is not my style."

Sherlock said nothing before turning around and pulling John to him, lowering his face until he was all but nuzzling John's neck. The blondes face flushed as he froze up before forcing himself to relax under the watchful eyes of other patrons on the deck.

"I need to take a picture of your necklace. To be less conspicuous, let us head to our rooms." Sherlock murmured into John's ear.

Sherlock rested a hand on John's lower back and steered him towards the door that led to the lower decks where the rooms were located. They slowly made their way down the winding halls until they found their room. It took all their will power to ignore the moans, creaking, and smacking sounds that had filled the corridor. They quickly entered the room, Sherlock with his usual stoic stance and face and John with a rather red face over hearing such noises.

"I do not want to hear that every day for two weeks." John murmured before jumping as he felt hands on his neck.

"Calm down, John. I need to open the collar of your shirt to get a better view of the necklace." The brunette whispered, his voice low and husky. He was rather close for they had failed to turn on the light in the room and he was getting a better look at it. Sherlock had amazing night vision, one he carefully cultivated in the need of sneaking around in dark places to get evidence.

John gulped and reached up to flip on the switch. Sherlock instantly backed away, but was still in his personal space as he undid three buttons and pushed the material a little out of the way of his neck to expose the necklace.

He stood back, pulled out his phone and took a photo before walking away, tapping at the keys on his phone.

While the other was busy writing out a message, most likely to Mycroft, John reached up to remove the necklace.

"Don't take it off."

John looked owlishly at Sherlock. "I let Alexis and Micheal think it was me who gave you that in hopes the person who actually put that into your drink will come forward. One doesn't want their romantic gesture to be claimed by another, now do they? Someone is attracted to you, enough to risk being caught. I want to know who."

The blonde sighed, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt before discarding it and going to his luggage. He pulled out a simple T-shirt and pulled it on. He glanced at the tall brunette before stating, "I'm going swimming tomorrow. Can I take the necklace off then? I don't want to tarnish it if it's truly a priceless artifact."

Sherlock looked up, "Wear it until you get into the water. I'll keep an eye on it. I don't do pools."

John shrugged and made his way to the bed, he looked up at his friend and back to the bed. They **were** friends, sleeping in the same bed didn't make him gay...

"Oh, stop fretting over something so silly, John. I won't be going to bed anyways. Too much to do." The brunette drawled out before pocketing his phone and striding to the door. He stopped before pulling it open, "Keep your phone near you, just in case the person comes to see you while I'm gone. Text me or call me if something happens and I'll be here as fast as possible."

With that, the consulting detective was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own Cul, Alexis and Micheal :U, I don't own Sherlock, Mycroft or Watson._

**I have made sketches for this story. If you want to see them, go to my DeviantART page. The link is in my profile. If that's too difficult, my username is the same on there as it is on here.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Three more chapters to go ouob I wanted to wait before posting this but I'm impatient, haha.**

**Please, R&R, the reviews pump me up to write.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 3

John woke up to the morning light filtering through the window, the gentle lull of the ship making him want to curl up and sleep some more. He heard the sound of keys and lifted himself into a sitting position where he saw Sherlock tapping away at his computer.

"Morning, John. I see you slept well." The other looked over his shoulder with a small smile, which caused John to raise a hand to his face. Didn't seem to have drool, what was so funny?

He then noticed there was a mirror on the wall on the left side of the bed. He saw then what was so funny. He had a major cowlick.

"Oh, damn. I might need to borrow some of your gel to tame this." John muttered, trying to flatten his hair with both hands and a little spit. He felt something hit his leg and looked down to see the jar of gel.

"I'm just going to take a shower. There are showers on here, right?" The blonde asked, looking at Sherlock who was closing his computer.

"Yes, if you're taking one I best leave then. I'll be back in about ten minutes, that's usually how long it takes you. I'll go see if Alexis is up and about yet." He said quickly before leaving.

John stared after him in confusion before gathering his swimming trunks and a T-shirt from his bag to change into. Once in the bathroom he saw exactly why Sherlock left.

"He would've seen me..." John murmured, taking in the window he hadn't noticed facing the den of the room. He hadn't been in the bathroom in the room the day before, having only used the one in the dining room and on the deck prior to bed.

"Who the hell wants a see through bathroom wall?" He exclaimed, before turning the shower on and going in.

He hurriedly washed his hair and body, not even lingering under the sweet heat, because he didn't want someone to come in and see him starkers.

He got out and toweled off, pulling on his swimming trunks and T-shirt. When he saw Sherlock hadn't come in just yet, he allowed himself to slip a hand under the band of his trunks and rearrange his junk. It had landed in a rather uncomfortable manner on the mesh. He had just took his hand out when he heard the click of the door.

John exited the bathroom to see Sherlock back in the den, looking at him expectantly.

"Shall we go to the pool, John? That's where you wanted to go, yes? No one else is up quite yet so you'd get it for yourself." The taller man explained, but his stoic expression soon turned into one of confusion at John's expectant look. "What?"

"You're not going to the pool in a suit, Sherlock. We're supposed to be a couple on vacation. I had a feeling this would happen so I packed a spare set of swimming trunks **just** for you. Don't give me that look, this is for the case. You don't actually have to go swimming. You **do** have a loose shirt you can wear with it, no?"

Sherlock groaned, knowing John was right. "Fine, give me them and I'll change. There's lounging chairs and parasols already set up. I'll be there checking out the other people for our possible suspect."

John dug into his bag and gave Sherlock a black pair of swimming trunks. He then went to the den to give Sherlock some privacy as he changed.

A few minutes later, a deep voice muttered, "Is that better?"

John looked over his shoulder to see Sherlock in a white silk shirt, buttoned completely over the black swimming trunks. The blond snorted and stood up and made his way over. He undid all but two middle buttons. "That looks more natural. This should let you blend in with everyone else at the pool."

John ignored the acidic glare the taller man gave him as he made his way out of the room. Sherlock took him to the top of the cruise ship where the pool was located. A few early risers were milling about the pool, but only three people were actually in the large pool.

"Let me take the necklace off, now." Sherlock murmured, walking up really close to John. The blonde fought down a shiver as he felt the cold finger tips of his friend brush the nape of his neck as he undid the clasp. The brunette then placed the necklace into the upper pocket of his dress shirt before sitting on a lounge chair and leaning back to watch the blonde.

John smiled at Sherlock before he pulled off his shirt and threw it at the taller man. Sherlock spluttered a little as he pulled the smaller mans shirt from his face. John chuckled and hopped into the pool, loving the sudden sharp sensation of cool water on his heated body. Sherlock tossed the shirt on the ground beside his chair, grumbling as he leaned back into the chair, his mind working a mile a minute over who could be targeting John. Was it Cul? Alexis? The couple who was near them the other night?

The brunette wasn't sure. There was nothing conclusive and he needed more evidence. Mycroft had informed him last night that it was, indeed, the missing necklace. Sure, he could just leave right now with the necklace, but he wanted to solve the crime. Who stole the necklace?

Sherlock was so deep in thought that he jolted when two arms suddenly seized him. Next thing he knew, he was in the air and then, coldness.

Sherlock broke the surface of the pool, coughing and hacking as he heard laughter all around. He wiped at his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face as he glared up at the laughing form of Alexis. He looked to the side to see John sitting on one of the pool steps doubled over, laughing so hard that sometimes the pool water lapped into his mouth causing him to choke.

"Oh, don't look so murderous, Steve!" Alexis choked out, he was now on his knees with laughter. "You looked so hot I thought you could use a swim!"

Sherlock didn't dignify the man with an answer and stalked out of the pool. "Fine. You can keep John company then. I'm going back to my room."

John and Alexis watched the stiff brunette stalk off in the direction of the stairs. "I didn't think he'd be so mad." The dirty-blonde said, making his way to where John was perched on a stair.

"He doesn't like to be made a fool of." John explained, looking up at Alexis who now had a guilty expression on his face.

"I should go apologize." Alexis murmured, going to stand up when John grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. It'll make it worse. He'll get over it, don't worry."

Alexis gave him a terse smile before he toed off his flip flops, pulled off his pink tank top and walked into the pool, sitting next to John.

"You really love him, don't you? I see it shining in your eyes. It's adorable, really." Alexis tilted his head and gave John a smile before he stood up and went deeper into the water, soon kicking off the last stair and going off in a breast stroke.

John stared at the other as he swam off, horror painted on his face. He didn't love his friend, not in that manner anyways. He wasn't gay!

The blonde shook his head, looking to the side. It was a good thing that it looked so authentic, but that didn't make it any less strange to him.

John pushed it out of his mind and went into the water, swimming after Alexis. After catching up, he pushed the taller mans head into the water playfully.

"Oh, no, you didn't! You trying to kill me, boy?" The flamboyant man sputtered, slapping John on the shoulder as he chuckled. They both made their way back to the stairs after a mini water-wrestling match that ended when other patrons complained.

"Where's Micheal?" John asked after they settled down on the water covered steps. Alexis tilted his head and looked at him as he answered, "He's still asleep. I ran him a little rough last night."

John felt his face flush at the mental image and quickly shook it away. He did **not** want to picture that. He scrambled to change the subject when he saw Alexis about to start speaking again, "You have a strange accent."

He nearly slapped himself for saying something so rude, but calmed down when the other threw his head back and laughed, leaning his elbows on the step behind him.

"Micheal and I are from Canada. We moved to London about eight or so years ago after we visited for our honeymoon and just decided to stay here. That's why we have a weird mishmash accent, it's a accent hybrid." He explained with a delicate shrug of one boney shoulder. He smiled at John.

"So, where did you meet such a fine man as Mr. Grumpy-Pants?"

John sighed for the Gossip King had returned. Alexis loved to gossip. He decided to feed him the false story that Sherlock had told him.

"I was at the club Heaven after a really bad day at work and when I went to order another drink, the bartender handed me one and told me it was paid for. He pointed to this tall, gangly shy man at the other end of the bar, and I went over to ask him how he knew what drink I liked. He apparently had been watching me for a little while, seeing the drinks I had been ordering and that I seemed down and decided to buy me one to cheer me up. It worked. I went home with him that night and we've been together ever since."John explained, a smile on his lips. He knew it made him seem like he recalled a fantastic memory, but in reality he was trying not to laugh at the thought of Sherlock doing such a thing.

"That sounds so romantic! You two are so in love it almost makes me jealous! I love Micheal but he's been distant since the Cul incident last year." The other gushed, taking John's hand in his own as he continued to go on about how he sees the love between Sherlock and John as a tangible force.

Trying to get off this uncomfortable subject, John decided to ask what he was so curious about.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it... But what happened with Cul last year?" John asked, wincing as the smiling face of Alexis quickly became shadowed with something haunting.

"Last year, I had a fight with Micheal and we were separated during one of the dinners to cool down. Cul had been pestering him for two days prior to our fight- that's actually what we fought over- and he had slipped something into Micheal's drink. I was too busy ignoring him to even notice that the meat-head had dragged him out of the dining room and into his room." Alexis let out a deep sigh, "The next morning after frantically searching for him most of the night, I found him broken and bleeding at the door. Cul had raped him. Horribly. I blame myself, to be honest. If only I hadn't been such a bitch to him."

John was aghast, though he had a feeling this was what happened after the altercation the night before, he still felt compelled to hug him, and he did.

"Let's get out of the water, Alexis. How about we go do something to get our minds off it. I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

The taller man waved a hand and smiled, tears welling in his eyes, "It's alright. I feel a bit better having said it out loud. I never talked about it to anyone."

John watched as Alexis toweled off, pulled his shirt back on and toed on his flip flops.

"I forgot to bring a towel." John muttered, making his way to the abandoned lounge chair that Sherlock had occupied earlier and picked up his shirt.

"Oh, use mine! It's a little damp but it will get the excess off!"

John grimaced as he took the hot pink towel from the man. "Why is everything of yours pink?" He questioned as he tried to ignore the color as he toweled off.

"It's my favourite color. I know, I'm such a queen." He gushed, taking the towel once John finished.

"Oh, can we go get Steve? I still want to apologize and there's a drawing event in about twenty minutes that I want us all to go to. You don't mind do you?" Alexis asked, linking his arm with Johns as they made their way down to where the rooms were located.

"He might not want to, but I'll make him go. It sounds like fun. I can't draw though. What do we draw?" John murmured as he came up to his door and opened it, letting Alexis in.

He found Sherlock at his computer, he didn't look up as he started talking, "John, it's about time. My-" He stopped and looked up when he realized John was not alone.

"My love." He finished lamely, trying to cover up that he almost said 'Mycroft'.

Alexis walked over to Sherlock and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I threw you into the pool, darling. I hope I didn't offend you, no harm was intended. Can you forgive me?"

John was waiting for Sherlock to snap, but the brunette quickly pulled up 'Steve' and smiled, "No, it's alright. I was a bit crabby this morning, I didn't mean to snap. I heard you talking about some drawing event?"

Alexis smiled and nodded, pulling Sherlock from his seat at the desk. "It will be fun, you'll see." He said as they left their room and locked it, following the tall blonde down the hall to his room.

"Wait for me here, I'm just going to get Micheal. It starts in about ten minutes, but it takes a good five to walk to that side of the ship."

With that, Alexis slipped into his room, leaving John leaning against the wall with Sherlock, who had changed into a pair of black trousers and a fresh white dress shirt. The taller man made a noise in the back of his throat as he straightened up. "John? Turn around."

John quickly straightened up and turned around, his back facing his friend. He was confused as to what was going on and nearly jumped when fingers brushed his neck as the taller man secured the necklace around John's neck. He shivered as he felt some breaths tickle the back of his neck as well as the lingering touch of the other mans fingertips.

"You seem cold," Sherlock murmured in his ear, "You should have changed. It will be cold to sit and draw in wet clothes, would it not?"

John turned to reply when the door beside them opened and Alexis popped out, "Micheal is getting dressed. I just realized you never changed while I was changing and I grabbed a pair of Micheal's jogging pants. You guys are about the same size so it should work. You can hand me the swimming trunks and I'll hang them to dry. I'll give them to you when we come back from the little drawing event."

John didn't know what to say, but didn't have time to mention he could just go back to his room when Alexis came out and just yanked the smaller mans shorts down, cooed at his genitals and took off with the shorts after making a shell-shocked John lift his legs one at a time to get them out.

"John. I suggest putting those pants on now before you make a spectacle of yourself."

John's face flushed as the drawn-out words of his companion- whom had averted his gaze- reminded him of his current pant-less situation. He quickly shoved the pants over his lower half, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, I don't own Sherlock or John. Though I wished I own Sherlock. For recreational reasons. Reasons I will not explain. ouo_

**Thanks everyone who reviews ;u; it means a lot to me and it's been amusing my boyfriend immensely over seeing stoic me blushing. Please, enjoy and R&R.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 4

"I didn't think it would shake him up so bad!"

"That's exactly it, you didn't **think**, Alex! John is a shy man! He's not like you who would happily run about naked!"

John's face got more and more heated as the couple behind them bickered over the debagging accident. Sherlock was playing his part of a concerned lover, his arm tightly wrapped around John's shoulders. He actually had hid his head in the other mans chest in shame. It looked loving to everyone else, but it was actually quite shameful to have another man cooing at his genitals and he being too shocked to say anything about it.

"Don't let it bother you, John. It's nothing to get so worked up over. Calm down and forget it happened." Sherlock whispered, making it appear he was giving John a peck on the head.

"Forget it? Don't let it bother me? Sherlock, I had my trunks yanked down and my lower half in the breeze. Do you understand how **embarrassing** that is?" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper, glaring up at his counterpart.

"No. I don't." The taller man murmured, glancing down at the blondes head.

"John, I'm sorry. If it means anything to you, you have a nice dick."

John's face once more turned bright red and he buried his face in Sherlock's side, groaning in agony over being reminded once again.

Sherlock glanced at Alexis, "You know, you're not helping. You made it worse, actually."

The tall blonde made a strange noise at the back of his throat before he all but yanked John from Sherlocks grip and then knelt in front of the smaller blonde.

"Look, John. I'm sorry, okay? I forget that people aren't as immodest as me. I'm completely shameless actually. Don't take it to heart. Steve has seen you naked many times, obviously, and I think nothing of seeing another man naked, so don't be embarrassed alright? No one else saw, I won't do it again. Still, I don't get why you're so embarrassed, I bet your tush is just as luscious as your dick." Alexis finished with a wink while John tried to fight down another blush at the compliment. He muttered his forgiveness and all but glued himself to Sherlock's side, who was busy trying not to laugh at the blondes predicament.

Micheal groaned a little and spoke up, "That's the best apology you'll get out of this dolt, so take it to heart that he actually is sorry."

John looked over at the dark haired man and nodded his understanding. He took a deep breath and moved away from his friend's side and walked with a touch more confidence. He didn't want Alexis to mention his unmentionables again as a way of apology.

–

When they finally got to the room the drawing event was taking place in, John had calmed down. The room it was taking place in was as large as the dining room. Throughout the room there were large, circular beams and against them were couches; each beam had about four couches surrounding it. It was semi private, in a way.

The room was packed due to the fact the event was about to start and they quickly found an empty space with two couches next to each other, an easel placed two feet away from said furniture. John and Sherlock glanced at each other when Micheal sat down and Alexis made his way to the couch, taking off his clothing on the way until he was completely naked and draped seductively across the couch.

John looked at Micheal, "Um.. What exactly are we doing?"

The other looked over, "Alex didn't explain? Every year we draw our partner on something. Last year it was lounge chairs, this year it seems to be couches. You don't have to be naked, he's an exhibitionist. Maybe just take off your shirt to show that nice necklace Steve got you, or he can open his shirt if you're drawing him."

John looked at Sherlock, "I can't draw. Can you?"

The tall brunette nodded and sat down in front of the easel as John carefully, slowly, pulled the shirt off over his head. He felt self-conscious about the scars littering his body, but decided to ignore it. Sherlock knew he had them so what was the point? He made his way to the couch and lounged on it in a comfortable way.

"Oh, Steve! Draw Johnny like one of your French girls!" Alexis called out, giggling insanely when John looked at him incredulously.

"One of my French girls? Alex, what the devil are you talking about?" Sherlock asked, his brows pinched, his mask slipping a bit in his confusion.

"You can't be serious! Steve has **never** seen Titanic? I thought that's why he got you a necklace so similar to the one in the film! I thought it was like.. Your movie or something!" Alexis exclaimed, his mouth open in shock.

"No, I don't think he has. It's not an interest of his." John replied, trying to change his position to seem less like the one Rose had in the film.

Sherlock gave John the look that meant 'explain later' before a voice came out on the intercom.

"_Is everyone ready? You have an hour to draw your lover to your hearts content. If you're both artists, switch at the half-way point and draw each other. A break will be called in thirty minutes where we will serve refreshments. Have fun!"_

After that, light classical music filled the room. Sherlock straightened his back, picked up a pencil from the tray on the side, checked it over and began drawing, looking up every now and then before going back to his work. John looked around a little, trying not to move too much. This was sort of boring to him. He tried not to look in Alexis' direction due to the rather explicit position he chose for his lover to draw, so he looked to whomever was on his right side, but instantly swept his eyes back and stared at Sherlock. If he thought Alexis was explicit, he at least wasn't pleasuring himself in a room full of people while his lover drew it.

John chose to study Sherlock instead as he waited for the half hour mark to ring. In that half hour he studied how Sherlock's eyes moved as he drew, the graceful movement of his arm when it was visible, the slightly electric feeling he got when the glittering eyes focused on him before transferring what he saw onto canvas. John mentally hoped the other knew how to draw and he wasn't drawing stick-figures all over the canvas. It would be rather amusing, though.

By the time the voice came on announcing the half hour mark, John was almost asleep on the couch. He sluggishly sat up and looked in Sherlock's direction. Alexis and Micheal were standing behind the other in awe. The blonde cocked a brow and stood up, striding over to where his friend was seated. He looked at the canvas and was in awe himself. It was almost like a photo.

"I never knew you had such drawing talent." He murmured, resting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he studied it. Is that how the taller man saw him? He doubted he looked that good.

"It's a talent that I have no need for." Sherlock replied, glancing up at John.

"John, this totally deserves a kiss. Go on, kiss him. This is amazing, he needs an award!" Alexis stated, crossing his arms. He obviously wouldn't leave until he saw what he wanted.

John froze up, looking down at Sherlock who was looking at him expectantly. He stared at the long, sculpted face of his friend. "Do I really have to? I don't like public displays of affection.." John stammered, trying to get out of kissing his companion.

Unfortunately, Alexis was more pushy then he though. The man literally pushed their faces together.

"Sorry." John whispered while Sherlock muttered, "Don't worry about it, it's for the case."

The blonde scrunched his eyes shut before he quickly pecked the brunettes lips and pulled back like he was on fire.

"You call that a kiss? Lame."

John looked over his shoulder to see Cul standing arrogantly behind him. "He doesn't know how to kiss, does he? You shouldn't be with such a freak. I'll show you how to really kiss."

Before John could say anything, the large man grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He struggled to get away, but while he knew how to fight and wasn't a lightweight, the other man was too strong. He was relieved when he was yanked out of the mans grasp by Sherlock's unnatural strength, but was surprised by the brunette giving the muscular man an uppercut that sprawled the other man on the ground, knocking over other peoples easels.

"Stay away from John. I won't warn you again." Sherlock drawled, his eyes narrowed and a fierce look made his face almost unrecognizable. A bit of his hair had come loose and dangled in his eyes, showing just how much strength he had to use to knock over the aggressive Cul.

Security hurried over and after a few recounts of what happened, they led Cul away and told him he couldn't come back in until the event was over. Sherlock patted John on the shoulder, "Why don't you go get us a drink, I'm just going to pick up the easels that fell due to my anger."

The blonde nodded, ignoring Alexis fussing over him because he saw the purple blooming on Sherlock's knuckles.

"Come on, Johnny, dear. Let's get you a drink and maybe some ice for Steve's knuckles. He is **so** heroic, your little heart must be going pitter patter over it."

John didn't want to admit that the taller blonde was correct, his heart was palpitating at an alarming rate, but more because he was shocked from being brutally kissed by Cul. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

They went over to the refreshment tables, which was a banquet style table filled with hors d'oeuvres and a punch bowl as well as many other drinks.

"Um.." Came a small voice behind John, who turned around to see where it came from.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend.. Um... He's like that. I don't even know why I'm still with that wanker."

The boy had to have been in his early twenties. A waif of a man, really. He seemed to be just shy of five foot with short cropped hair, glasses and while he was good looking, his body language spoke of someone with little self confidence or esteem. John couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. You should leave him, though. No one should put up with such a jerk. Do you want to stay with us for the rest of the drawing event? I doubt Micheal or Steve would mind. What's your name? I'm John and this is Alexis."

The boy smiled a little, "Alexis and I know each other, I met him last year. My name is Crofton. I know.. Odd name."

John bit back saying he knew odder names than that and shook the younger mans hand, "Would you like to come sit with me while Steve draws? Let me just get something to drink and maybe find some ice."

"Oh, here. I got this for your lover," He held out a bag that was filled with ice. "It was spectacular what he did for you. I'm jealous. I wish Cul was like your man. Um.. I'm an artist. Can I draw you both in the second half? I hope he won't mind.."

"I doubt he will, and thank you." John said with a smile as he picked up the last bottle of water for himself. If Sherlock wanted some, they'd just have to share.

They walked back over to their spots and John introduced Crofton to Sherlock, who had no problems giving up the easel to the young boy. He went and sat on the couch as Sherlock talked a little with the small boy, he noticed many of the questions surrounded Cul.

"Getting information I see." He murmured as he sipped the water, waiting for the intercom to go off again so that Sherlock would join him.

When it was finally time, soft music filled the room once again and Sherlock gracefully walked over to the couch and lowered himself, crossing one leg over the other as he glanced at John.

"Um.. Could you guys maybe lean against each other? I'd like to do a romantic piece of you two. If-If that's alright with you." He stuttered, looking down swiftly. Sherlock looked like he was about to make a comment but John shushed him and moved over to the brunette's side and leaned against his shoulder. Sherlock stiffened up before awkwardly putting an arm around his shoulder.

It took a good ten minutes before Sherlock relaxed, and by that point, John had fallen asleep on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, not Sherlock and John -zzzzz **snore**_

**I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying this story with me. I have so much fun writing it. The next chapter is the last. It's best this way, it would've become stale if I dragged it on.**

**Please, r&r.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 5

"Aw, you guys are just so cute."

John's eyes fluttered open, shocked to see the silk dress-shirt of Sherlock under him. He quickly sat up, rubbing one eye and noticed a large amount of people standing around them, taking pictures or sketching. The blonde felt his face heat up as he realized the event must have ended some time ago for Micheal and a few others had easel's set up, multiple drawings scattered around as well as the announcer looking antsy to get everyone out of the room.

"How long-"

"It's been twenty minutes since the event ended. You wouldn't wake up so I simply waited, and then they arrived. We are apparently 'cute'." Sherlock whispered, standing up gracefully and making his way over to Crofton who blushed a little and showed his drawing to him.

"You are quite good." Sherlock murmured, lifting the drawing to show the blonde what it looked like.

"Crofton. It's amazing!" Alexis cooed and John could only nod.

Sherlock's was amazing due to the fact it was like a picture with the amount of details and accuracy, but Crofton's showed a romanticism with the shading. It held the emotion of love and romance, emotions Sherlock didn't quite feel so his works would be devoid of them. It's not like he had such feelings for John anyways.

He felt a blush come to his face and couldn't help but look away. It was a really sweet drawing, but he wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with such a romanticism surrounding his friend and he.

"Shall we, um, go? It should be lunch time, no? I skipped breakfast so I am quite famished." John said quickly, trying to ignore the amount of drawings and pictures there must be now of Sherlock and John cozied up on the couch.

"Yes, shall we?" Sherlock murmured, holding out his arm for the blonde. John shyly slid his hand into the crook of the taller mans arm, trying not to let the flush cover his face as people giggled and took pictures as they left the room.

"I'm not done with you yet, freak!"

John looked quickly at Cul who was being restrained by a few Security guards. Sherlock paid him no mind and continued on his way, patting John's hand with his free hand in a reassuring manner. Alexis called out some choice names in the muscled mans direction before trailing after the other couple, his hand holding Micheal's tightly.

They entered the dining room to see it mostly full already. They went to an unoccupied four person table and settled down, ordering quickly from the same waiter as last night.

"I guess they'll be making a stop tomorrow to drop Cul off, they won't have someone like that on board. I wish it happened last year so we didn't have to put up with him for two weeks." Alexis said while sipping his water, his nose wrinkling while thinking about Cul.

"I wonder if they're going to cut the cruise short because of him. I can't believe he tried that. Why is he going after John? He normally likes meek, barely twenty, wet behind the ears boy. I mean, the fact he went after Micheal was strange enough, but John?" He went on, curiosity and confusion evident on his face.

"Maybe it's because he's good looking and charming?" Micheal murmured, sipping his water as he looked at his lover, whom nodded in acknowledgment.

"He **is** mighty good looking for his age. Especially his-"

Micheal quickly slapped a hand over Alexis' mouth. "Really, Alex. I told you to stop mentioning it. Do you want John to stop talking to you because you keep mentioning his lower region?"

John's face slowly turned red as he recalled that morning and began to slowly slump in his chair.

"John. Back straight." Sherlock murmured as the waiter arrived with their food. John sighed and straightened his back, settling properly into his chair as he began peppering his steak.

He ate slowly, studying how his friend knew the exact way to move food around his plate to make it appear he had eaten. The other two were so busy eating and chatting, they never noticed that Sherlock never raised his fork to his mouth.

He soon finished his meal, washing it down with a glass of water and looked at Sherlock.

"So, what do we do this afternoon?" He asked, reaching a hand out and gently putting it on Sherlock's. He had realized earlier that he didn't seem affectionate enough and was worried it might blow their cover, so he swallowed his pride and decided to start playing the part better. He could tell by the cock of his brow the brunette had noticed the minute differences in his body language towards him.

"I'm not sure what all there is to do on this ship." Sherlock murmured, causing Alexis to giggle.

"Why don't we go swimming again!" He exclaimed, happy. Sherlock and Micheal glowered at the thought, but John was on board with that idea.

"Maybe tonight you guys can go. How about we play Clue? I brought a few board games and that's one of them." Micheal said, a small smile on his lips.

"Not Clue. Trust me on this. How about.. Cards? Did anyone bring cards?" John rushed out, cutting off Sherlock who was about to agree to Clue.

"I brought cards! Let's go to our room and play on the bed!" Alexis said in excitement, standing up and ushering everyone out of the dining room.

"On the bed?" John said with trepidation, his hand easily sliding into Sherlocks as they made their way to Alexis and Micheal's room.

"Don't worry, silly. We did it on the couch last night. The bed is clean!" The tall blonde said happily, ignoring his lovers blush or the look of utter horror on John's face.

They entered the room and John made sure to steer clear of the couch when following the couple to the large bed that was laden with crimson silks and velvets. They all made themselves comfy while Micheal pulled out a mountain of board games and a deck of cards.

"This will be **so** fun!" Alexis giggled, grabbing the deck.

"What will we be playing?" Sherlock asked, an intrigued smile flitting across his face as he settled in next to John.

"Go Fish!"

–

Hours had passed since they began their journey into madness with board games. Sherlock managed to make even the most easy-going game into a nightmare. They had just finished a game of Guess Who? When John put his hands in the air.

"That's it. No more! I'm going to the pool. You coming Alexis?" John said, annoyance thick in his voice.

"Yeah, will you be okay alone, Micheal? You sure you don't want to come?" Alexis murmured to his lover, kissing him gently when the other declined the offer, assuring the tall blonde he'd be alright on his own.

"What will you do, Steve?" Micheal asked, rolling onto his stomach after putting the game away.

"I want to go talk to Crofton a little. I'm a bit worried about him being left alone with that brute." Sherlock said, his voice filled with faux worry. He wanted more information. He was onto something.

John hoped his partner would divulge the information tonight before he went to bed, but smiled at Sherlock, "You do that. I'll see you after, alright? Love you!"

John mentally shuddered at having to call that out to his friend, but fought down the actual urge to do it. He picked up his swimming trunks from where they had been left that morning by Alexis. They were thankfully dry but he would change at the pool.

Alexis picked up his own trunks and two towels and led the way back to the pool. Soon, both were changed and in the pool. Only a couple of patrons were swimming in the shallow end so the two took to the deep end to continue their splashing match from the morning.

They soon tired and crawled out of the pool, lounging on the chairs wrapped in a towel, deep in conversation.

"You guys met while with different lovers? How strange." John murmured, smiling at Alexis as the other continued to talk about his first date with Micheal.

"We met up after we both had been dumped, having exchanged phone numbers when we met at The Loft. That place wasn't really gay-friendly, but nobody really cared. Most were too inebriated. Anyways, we went to the port and there was a fireworks festival going on. We had our first kiss there." Alexis almost squealed it out, giggling. John went to add something when he heard a large bang. He looked up to see Cul having entered the pool area. He was glaring at them in such a hateful manner that John instinctively moved to stand in front of Alexis in a defensive manner.

"What are you doing here. I thought you were detained." John stated, ready to defend if the man made any sudden moves. He didn't think Cul would be let off so didn't even think of insisting Sherlock stayed around just in case something went beyond his control.

"I got out. I'm not finished here. I'm not ready to leave. John, you will come be by my side, right? Leave that weird freak and be with a real man, won't you? What am I saying, It's not a request." Cul growled out, advancing in a threatening manner. John went to attack when Alexis suddenly flew out in front of him, blocking John's path to the man.

"Leave him alone! You already screwed up Micheal, leave John! I've had enough of you!" Alexis exclaimed, his voice deepening in a weird manner as true anger flashed on his face. "Fuck off! Go Away!"

"Alexis.." John began, going to pull the taller man away when he heard a sound he didn't think he'd hear on this cruise ship. The cock of a gun.

John went to call out a warning but he was too late, the gunshot echoed around the pool, people screamed and ran out, and John was holding Alexis in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thanks. Alexis is mine though. He's my fabulous fairy._

**So, this is the last chapter. I really hope everyone likes how I worked this out. Depending on the response there may just be an epilogue. Enjoy and R&R**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Chapter 6

"He always gets in my fucking way."

John glared up, holding a hand to Alexis' abdomen to try and apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Why the hell did you shoot him?" John cried out, laying Alexis down and grabbing the mans shirt from the lounge chair. He began dabbing at the wound with said shirt when he saw Cul beginning to advance again.

"He's always in the way! My way! He takes away whatever I want! I wanted Micheal and he took him away, I want you and he and that freak take you away. You're mine. Whatever I want, I get it, and you're mine." The other stated, reaching out to grab John.

John got to his feet and muttered, "You're a bloody looney. I am no ones possession." Before he charged the taller man, giving him a fierce uppercut that sprawling the man on the ground. He wasn't as strong as Sherlock, but it was enough to keep the man dazed. He held his hand and looked up in time to see Sherlock flying up the steps with security guards behind him.

"John!" He cried out, running past the dazed Cul and to him, he looked behind to see Alexis laying on the ground, blood pooling around him. "Are you alright? Is Alexis..?"

John shook his head, "I'm fine, but I need to treat Alexis. There **is** a medical bay, isn't there? Take me there with him."

"You broke your knuckles."

"It's of no concern, Alexis is bleeding out. From what I see it missed his organs, but if I don't patch him up soon he won't make it to the hospital for a blood transfusion when we arrive in a few hours." John stated, arms crossed. Sherlock nodded and carefully picked up Alexis and they rushed to the medical bay, stepping around the six security guards restraining Cul.

"For a cruise ship, I am surprised at the lack of medical staff."John muttered once they arrived to a dark and empty medical room. Sherlock lowered Alexis carefully onto the surgical table and went to stand back as John began washing his hands and preparing tools, being careful with his right. Before he began his work, however, Sherlock shoved a roll of bandages towards John. "I need to wrap up your hand before you hurt it worse. Can you sew him up with your left hand?" The blonde nodded, keeping silent as he offered his right arm. Sherlock quickly wrapped his hand up from fingertips to wrist, then allowed him to attend to Alexis.

John washed the area with water and alcohol, whispered to a whimpering Alexis that everything would be fine since he was a doctor, and began sewing up the wound. The other cried out in pain, biting down onto a piece of material Sherlock had cut from Alexis' towel. The medical room had no anesthetic what-so-ever and he had no choice but to do it without. It didn't take long before Alexis was patched up. John handed him an ibuprofen pill and an acetaminophen pill. "They don't have good painkillers here. I don't normally suggest this, but it's just as strong as over the counter painkillers."

The tall blonde took them, going to move shortly after when John put a hand on his chest. "You need to rest. Just stay here until we arrive at the docks and we'll get you to a hospital."

Alexis nodded, and at that moment there was frantic knocking on the door. Sherlock nodded in John's direction and made his way to the medical bay's door and opened it to see a disheveled and panicking Micheal. The man ignored Sherlock and dashed to Alexis' side, holding his hand in a painful grip.

"Are you okay? What happened? I heard you were shot? By who? How?" Micheal shot out, looking desperately at Alexis.

"Cul shot me." The tall blonde murmured, tears welling in his eyes as he shifted and pain shot up his side.

Alexis looked up at Sherlock and whimpered, "Why did he say I was in the way?" The brunette regarded the blonde before his eyes slid to Micheal, "Ask your lover. He knows."

John looked at Sherlock in a shocked fashion before looking at Micheal who was now as pale as a ghost. The man looked at Sherlock in a 'how did he know?' Fashion before slowly nodding.

"It's true. I do know."

Alexis looked at his lover in shock, betrayal shining in his eyes.

"You?" He whispered, a tear falling from his eye. Micheal nodded, his chin trembling. "I might as well come clean. But first.. You're not really named Steve are you? You guys actually aren't lovers at all."

Sherlock nodded grimly, "I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner Doctor John Watson. We're on board here due to a thievery."

Micheal sighed, "You guys were really good at fooling Cul and I. I stole the necklace. For Cul. You see, he was blackmailing me after what happened last year."

"Black mailing? But, I know you were raped! We all knew how he would rape whomever he had his eyes on without a care." Alexis cried, reaching a hand out to Micheal who brushed it off.

"He didn't rape me. I went with him willingly that night in spite. I didn't expect him to be so violent, nor blackmail me when he realized I went back to you instead of staying with him."

That last line effectively crushed Alexis, who turned on his side regardless of the pain to show his back to Micheal as he quietly sobbed. Sherlock showed no remorse as he stared at Micheal, "So, if you went through all that and got blackmailed into stealing the necklace, why put it in John's drink? That's the only part of this case I can't figure out. You have no interest in John."

John had moved to Alexis' side and was hugging the sobbing man as he glared at the smaller man.

"Before Alexis came over and punched Cul and you were too busy checking on John, he whispered for me to give the necklace to John through his brother, who is a waiter in the dining room, in hopes it would win John's favor."

Sherlock nodded, "I knew he whispered something, but I didn't catch what, it's what put me onto the scent..."

Micheal sighed, "He wasn't expecting you to actually claim you did it, he was then going to call the authorities on Steve, saying he was the thief whom stole the necklace in the first place to give to his young lover, therefore Steve goes to jail and John is ripe for the taking."

"That's when you took the distraction of us dancing to keep Alexis preoccupied, slipped the envelope by John's champagne glass, which was the cue for the waiter, Cul's brother, to topple the glass over therefore having to take everything and get replacements."

Micheal gave the brunette a hard stare, "How did you know that?"

"So, that is what happened... Thank you. I was curious as to why John's side of the table was so wet. I felt it when I put my hand on his, so I formed a theory that that's how the necklace in the glass came to be. It was too much liquid to be a splash from someone dropping it into the glass, so.."

"Brilliant." John couldn't help but breathe out, still running his fingers through Alexis' hair.

"I take it the envelope had the necklace in it?" Sherlock continued, pacing the length of the room. Micheal nodded.

"How did the waiter know what to do? I doubt you had time to write a note inconspicuously." The brunette queried, studying the small mans face.

"He went to Cul, who gave him the instructions. Cul had told his brother when he was ordering that if he got an envelope from me, to go straight to him." Micheal explained, eyes lingering on the tall blondes back.

"Now. Will you tell Alexis why he's in the way?" John ground out after Sherlock gave the nod that he had all the information he needed.

"Because he kept Cul away from you and I. He wanted to possess us both, but Alexis wouldn't stop getting in the way. It's his own fault for being so stubborn." Micheal muttered, looking to the side.

Alexis quickly turned around and decked Micheal across the face.

"We're over. I **never** want to see you again." He hissed, holding a hand to his stomach as he limped towards the exit where a few security guards were waiting to detain Micheal until they reached land.

"John, go keep Alexis company. I'll deal with this." Sherlock murmured, making his way to the small black haired man. He yanked the mans arm painfully behind his back and held them there with one hand, beckoning the security over.

"Detain him and take him from my sight before I show him how I really feel about him messing with John." Sherlock growled out.

John smiled at his friend as he left the room and followed Alexis, grabbing him before he entered his own room. "Alexis. Come stay in my room until we dock. You can't handle your room and memories right now."

The tall blonde nodded, a strangled sob escaping him as John pulled him down the hall and into his own room, settling him on the love seat and sitting next to him.

They didn't talk, no words were needed. Alexis curled up to John and sobbed until he fell asleep. Once asleep, John picked him up with his arms best he could and laid him on the bed, did a quick check over the wound before making his way back to the loveseat. He fixed the bandages on his right hand, knowing he'd have to go to the hospital to get a cast. He sighed before curling up on the couch and going to sleep.

–

"John. John! We're docked, it's time to go. Mycroft and his men are waiting for us."

John slowly opened his eyes, looking at his friend of many years bending over him, his hair free of gel and it's usual curly mess. The taller man moved away as he sat up, rubbed an eye and looked up in question before everything came back to him. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see a sleepy Alexis looking at them. His face was haunted as the events of that night caught up to him. He let out a shaky sigh before smiling at the other two and getting up, minding his stomach.

"I guess I have to go to a hospital, huh?" Alexis said with a small smile. John nodded, "While I am a doctor, I did not have the appropriate tools here. I also have to go, but not the same one as you."

"Ah, before we go," Alexis said suddenly when they were headed for the door, "Can I have your cellphone numbers? I'd like to keep in touch."

John smiled and pulled out his cellphone, bringing up his own number and showing it to Alexis, who went to the desk and wrote it down. He gave John a watery smile as he handed back the phone and placed the strip of paper into his pocket.

Sherlock put a hand on John's elbow and led him from the room with Alexis close behind. They made their way to the exit and through the glass of the hall they had to walk through to go through the terminal and to the streets, they could see dozens of flashing lights. In front of them they saw four of Mycroft's men escorting Micheal and Cul. They followed solemnly until they were on the street where Mycroft stood behind many of his men, resting his weight on his umbrella as he waited.

Alexis was quickly pulled to the side by the medical staff, whom strapped him into a stretcher and set him in the ambulance before taking off. John and Sherlock weaved their way through all the men in black until they were in front of Mycroft.

"Good, now, where is the necklace?" Mycroft drawled, holding his hand out after the two approached them.

Sherlock went behind John and quickly undid the necklace, pulling it forward and then placing it in his brothers hand.

"There, safe and sound. Those two are the culprits, Micheal stole the necklace, Cul was the blackmailer. I figure you can either guess the rest or have the little one sing." Sherlock replied, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "We're going home now. Not in one of your cars, either." He quipped before they made their way past the throng of policemen and black cars, to the street where Sherlock lifted his arm and called for a cab.

**-The End-**


	7. Epilogue

**Sorry to the people who felt it was rushed. If you feel something is missed, let me know. **

**To the people who feel there is no romance, I don't write romance. I don't even comprehend romance. **

-Epilogue-

John let out a long sigh as he sat in his favourite armchair. He was glad to be back home, off that ship and not wearing such a gaudy necklace. He carefully laid his right arm in his lap, the weight of the cast making it rather difficult to hold it on the armrest.

"It's nice to be back." He murmured happily, lifting his tea and taking a sip. Sherlock murmured in agreement, curled up on his arm chair in his dressing gown and pajamas. He had been a little quiet since their return, suffering from the post-case boredom that plagued him.

John's phone vibrated and he put down his tea so he could slide his left hand into his jogging pants and pulled his phone out, checking the text.

"Sherlock, are you up for a visit?" John asked, standing up and heading towards the stairs, "If so, I suggest getting dressed. We will have a guest in about ten minutes."

Sherlock furrowed his brows but decided as long as it wasn't one of John's girlfriends he would appreciate the company. He got up and gracefully entered his room.

John came down shortly after in a pair of jeans with a cotton dress shirt over a T-shirt. Dressing with a cast was a pain, but after a week he had mastered it.

He settled back into his chair when Sherlock came out in a teal silk dress-shirt and black slacks. He lowered himself into his armchair and pulled his laptop onto his lap, opening it and doing some work. John had just finished his tea when he heard a knock on the door downstairs followed by foot steps rushing up.

"Hey, guys!"

Sherlock almost dropped his laptop as he looked up in a shocked manner to see the leggy, pink-clad Alexis in the doorway. He looked at John who smiled at him and stood up.

"Alexis! It's nice to see you! Wait, is that?"John asked as he pulled away from a hug with the taller man, noticing a certain wisp-like individual behind him.

"Yes! He came everyday to see me at the hospital while I recovered. Sure, I was only kept in for two days because of your **excellent** care, but it meant the world to me. We're trying it out, seeing if it works." Alexis finished, bringing the small man to his side and hugging him.

"It's not easy to kiss though, is it Crofton?" Alexis murmured, looking down at the shy boy who barely reached the tall mans chest.

"I.. I wasn't expecting you." Sherlock murmured, standing up and making his way over to offer a hand to Alexis. The other pushed the hand aside and hugged the tall brunette, whom froze on contact and had to pry the man off him.

"Please, don't do that again." He said, stepping out of the other mans reach. John and Crofton were both snorting, trying to fight down giggles at the disheveled Sherlock who went back to his armchair.

"I'm busy, so if you would like to entertain them, John, may I suggest a restaurant down the street?"

John took the hint and escorted the two men out of the house and hailed a cab.

–

"Wow, he's a whirlwind." John murmured after falling into his chair; he was exhausted. Alexis had not only embarrassed him at the restaurant, he had dragged them shopping. In the woman's section.

"You invited him. I didn't even realize you guys kept in contact like so. I was expecting one of your girlfriends or colleagues, not... **him**." Sherlock shuddered slightly.

"Hide it all you want, you like him. He's interesting." John murmured, calling Sherlock's bluff when they other quickly looked away.

They sat quietly, comfortable in each others presence, for a long while before John decided to state, "It's so weird to not be pretending to be lovers, constantly holding hands and hugging. I was getting used to it, scary really."

Sherlock glanced up, a small smile tugging at his lips as he murmured, "We can still do that if you miss it that much."

The two stared at each other before they shared a hearty laugh before going back to comfortable silence.

–

**Okay, this is the official end of the story, but because I know some people want Johnlock, I'll write a Johnlock chapter that takes place after the epilogue. A standalone one shot that I'll just toss in here. If you don't like Johnlock, ignore the chapter that will come out next. This will be the end. It actually IS the end. I wanted to write a canon story everyone can enjoy with just a little bit of light slash for those who like it, but not enough to turn off non-johnlock fans. If there's something you want to see, tell me, and I'll see if it works in my story because I try hard to keep them in character, it may take some time to update since I had all this written prior to uploading. **

**Also, a pet peeve of mine.. people making Sherlock romantic. :I That man wouldn't know romance if it smacked him in the willy.**


	8. Extra

**This is the Johnlock chapter that some people wanted. I suck at romance. Really bad. Don't hold your breaths. If you don't like Johnlock, don't read this chapter. The story ended with the epilogue, this is just an extra for slash fans. Bippity-bop. Ash out.**

It Will Go On

by Ash Winters

Extra

He had never been on a date prior to this. Sure, he'd been on false dates to garner information from possible suspects or witnesses, but he never understood the point of one. Why did they have to go out to eat and talk when they could do that in their house? He couldn't fathom the reason nor understand it.

It had been a month since their consummation of mutual affections and this apparently meant they had to go on a 'date'. John seemed rather upset when he contested over going to some lavish restaurant for this.. 'anniversary', so to soothe him he acquiesced to the request and made a reservation at Angelo's. He felt comfortable there and would much rather he suffer in a comfortable place than in an unknown one.

When they had arrived, they settled at one of the tables and he watched John groan as a candle was placed between him. He felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth and knew the other could see his mirth. He considered it a bit of payback for having to be dragged here.

As it was a Friday, it was his usual day to eat so he would order food for once, knowing that Angelo was a rather good cook and wouldn't poison him. Not like that really mattered since he was resistant to many poisons.

John ordered a steak plate and some wine before looking at him expectantly. He ordered briskly before glancing out the window. This was far too boring and there were experiments to conduct; what a waste of time. If it was anyone else he would've told them to piss off; for John, however, he would do almost anything- well, anything except put on a dress and do a tango.

Their food came a half hour or so later, having conversed quietly about inane things during the wait and sipping their drinks. John was on his second glass of wine and Sherlock felt he would have to cut him off if he went for more after this.

Once they began tucking into their food, conversation ceased and he happily ate in silence. He really wasn't very pleased over such frivolous social activity, so he simply studied the few other diners in the restaurant as he chewed a piece of steak. Affair, puppy love, widower, thief... He looked back at his plate. Nothing interesting.

Mid-way through the meal, he nearly spluttered into his glass of water as an annoyingly familiar voice cut into the quiet ambiance of their table.

"John! Sherlock! I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

He looked up with an apparent glower as the pink-annoyance appeared with his small lover at their table, crowding around John with idle chit-chat and coos over their recent relationship development.

"See! I told you you loved him. I knew my eyes didn't deceive me!"

Sherlock ignored the couple and finished his food before abruptly standing up.

"I apologize, but I simply must be going. Please, feel free to sit down and order your own meal. I'm sure John will enjoy the company."

He ignored the blondes glare as he slid his coat over his shoulders and secured his scarf around his neck. He briskly left the restaurant and hailed a cab.

He sighed in contentment as he settled into the cab as it drove towards his flat. He ignored his incessantly vibrating phone, knowing it was John having a tizzy at his abrupt exit.

He didn't care that it was their 'anniversary' or whatever and he definitely didn't care enough to sit with the annoying pink-thing that was Alexis.

He paid the cabbie and alighted, hurrying to the door before ascending the stairs and making his way into his flat. He removed his coat and scarf before kicking off his shoes and making his way to the shower. He rarely showered, believe it or not. It was pointless so only did it when necessary, but today he felt like one.

He quickly shed his clothes and fiddled with the taps until a warm stream of water came out. Due to his low body temperature, he's unable to handle high temperatures, so his showers were almost always lukewarm to warm temperatures depending on the season.

Once it was to his desired temperature, he stepped into the warm spray, his back to the shower head. He could not **stand** to have water in his eyes. He tilted his head back to get his hair wet and ran a hand through the wet tangle that was his hair. He quickly grabbed the bottle of shampoo and quickly worked it into his hair, lathering it up and massaging his scalp. He rinsed it out and quickly massaged the conditioner into his hair, this time he turned to face the water in order to warm up his front. His skin was raising with goose pimples and he felt his testicles draw up to nestle close to his body to combat the cold of the bathroom.

He bent down to add a touch more hot water, for his body had accustomed to the warm temperature and now felt it as 'cold'. He sighed in contentment over the slight heat increase and turned his back to the spray once more to rinse the conditioner out of his hair. He shook his head slightly as he righted his head, for his hair was making it a tad to heavy in the back. Wet curls plastered themselves to his forehead and cheek as he stooped slightly to pick up the loofah resting on the tub and some coconut body wash that John had picked up.

He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent assaulting his nostrils, but dealt with it as he massaged the soap into a thick lather on the loofah before he gently scrubbed the dirt and grime of the city off his pale skin. He watched his muscles contract every now and then in response to his ministrations. He methodically washed himself, spending a bit more time on his genitals due to the unpleasant smell sweat tended to create there in a matter of minutes after a shower.

When done, he quickly rinsed himself off before turning the shower off. He sighed as he pulled down a towel and began to wipe the excess water off his skin. One of the reasons he hated to shower or get wet is his inability to get dry. His skin seemed to forever be damp no matter how long he tried to dry himself. It was just too tedious to bother with. Once the excess left his skin, he wrapped the towel around his hips and left the bathroom, heading towards his room.

His hand had just landed on his doorknob when he heard the door to the flat slam open and angry footsteps rush in.

"Did you have to be such a wank-"

He looked over his shoulder to see John staring at him, mouth open. He cocked a brow, waiting for the blonde to continue his angry rant but the other just stared at him. He looked down, saw that his towel was still in place, before looking back up at the other.

"John?"

That seemed to snap the other out of his reverie, but it seemed he had lost steam in his rant against Sherlock's apathy towards socialization. The other simply sighed in the end, shedding his coat and toeing off his shoes.

He went back to opening his door but found himself yanked around and shoved harshly into his bedroom door as lips assaulted his face.

"John! What are you doing?" Sherlock gasped out, staring down at the blonde whom was manhandling him something fierce. The door knob was uncomfortably jamming into his arse and his towel had fallen when he was quickly turned around.

"What do you think I'm doing? Think." John said with a grin before his hands tangled in Sherlock's hair and yanked his head down to his in a fierce, biting kiss.

John was biting down on his lower lip, hands grasping handfuls of curly, wet hair, and he didn't know what to do. He was new to this relationship thing and had trouble grasping the more passionate aspects of such things.

Soon, he felt his body reacting to the ministrations of hands, nips and kisses and gave him the instinctual nudge to raise his hands and cup John's face and return the frenzied kisses before pushing him away.

"John. Please. You know I'm new at this and would prefer a slower method of engagement." He stated, hands unsteady on the blonde's shoulders.

The other heaved out a sigh and he let his hands fall, assuming the other decided he was right. What he was not expecting was the other to lunge forward, open his bedroom door and forcefully shove him into it and onto the bed.

"You have much to learn, young padawan." John said as he made his way towards the bed.

"Pada-what?" He asked, looking up at the other in confusion as he reached for his sheet to cover himself with.

"Don't worry, Sherlock. I will teach you the ways."

He stared at John in utter bemusement before he was covered with the shorter mans body and once again engaged in a kiss.

This was going to be a long and confusing night.

–

**Well, I tried |D I warned everyone at the beginning of the story I can't write romance for shit. I went with Sherlock's POV because he comes to me naturally. He can come in me naturally, too. Here's the brain bleach for those who didn't want to know that.**

**I hope you liked this. Uh.. I'm planning on drawing Alexis and Crofton and such and posting them on my dA page, maybe even sherlock in just a towel. So if you would like to see those, feel free to watch me on dA (winterimperfect is my username on there. Just add deviantart and com to it. The link is also on my profile.)**

**Thanks and R&R**


End file.
